


Broadway calling English Muffin

by werewolf92



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angie's a SHIELD agent, F/F, Fluffy drabble, Modern AU, and she calls Peggy cute code names, while Maria tries not to laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolf92/pseuds/werewolf92
Summary: Tumblr prompt I saw forever and a half ago:Where Angie becomes a SHIELD agent and she totally makes up the most ridiculous code names for Peggy over the comms. English Muffin is her personal favorite.





	Broadway calling English Muffin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, peeps! Super excited to make my writing debut today. Shoutout to delirious-comfort, for her "do it" helped me finished this idea and to Littlesolo, because I would have not posted this without you.
> 
> Gif set link:  
> https://werewolf914.tumblr.com/post/164017600261/lenaluthcr-cartinelli-au-where-angie-becomes-a  
> Written Prompt:  
> http://cartinelliheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/144081990994/au-where-angie-becomes-a-shield-agent-and-she

_\-----_

_"She would never do it."_  
  
_"I bet you twenty dollars she will."_  
  
\------  


The radio crackles to life as Angie’s voice filters through. _“Broadway calling English Muffin, this is Broadway calling English Muffin.”_

Maria glances up in confusion, “Did she just… did she just call you ‘English Muffin’…”

“Look, it’s better not to ask.” Peggy groans as she pulls up the map of the training exercise.

_"This is Broadway calling English Muffin, do you copy English Muffin?"_

"You’re broadcasting loud and clear, Martinelli. What do you see?"

There's a pause. _"English. You have to use the code."_

The code. The code they joked about using after a night of too much peppermint schnapps. The one Peggy swore would never see the light of day.

“Angie…” Peggy’s voice was pleading as she glanced at Maria, who was valiantly trying to hide her smirk.

"Come on, English. What's the point of having a code and code names if you're not going to use it?" Peggy could visibly hear the pout directed at her over the air waves.

Granted Peggy never agreed to use this code. Peggy sighed as she closed her eyes.

“Bloody hell,” she muttered. _The things you do for the people you love…_

“Copy that Broadway. Do you see the giant gummy lizard?”

 

\-----

  _“Copy that Broadway. Do you see the giant gummy lizard?”_  The recorder clicks off.

“Damn it!”

“Told you, Stark. Now hand over my twenty bucks. I have a date tonight.”


End file.
